Twins
by isfa.id
Summary: No Summary - Kibum / Kyuhyun / Eunhyuk / Donghae
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Twins**

**Cash : Kibum / Kyuhyun / Eunhyuk / Donghae**

**Warning (?): Di sini KiHyun lebih tua dari EunHae.**

**Summary: Dua pasang anak kembar yang berkebalikan (?)**

**Kibum seseorang yang dingin tapi penuh perhatian kepada adik kembarnya EunHae.**

**Kyuhyun kembaran Kibum yang sangat sering menjahili adik kembarnya meskipun dia sangat menyayangi mereka.**

**Donghae adik kembar KiHyun yang sangat ingin dimanja oleh Kibum hingga dia mengatakan 'Kibum Hyung hanya milik Donghae'.**

**Dan Eunhyuk kembaran Donghae yang selalu merasa iri pada Donghae karena dia merasa Donghae selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kibum sedangkan dia tidak, dan dia paling membenci Kyuhyun.**

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebuah mobil Hyundai biru sudah melaju meninggalkannya yang berdiri bersama tiga orang lainnya di depan rumahnya, ya… yang membawa mobil itu adalah kedua orangtuanya yang harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota, dan dia bersama ketiga saudaranya diminta menjaga rumah dengan baik, dan karena dia adalah anak tertua –mungkin, jadi dia yang diminta untuk menjaga adik-adiknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ma…suk…" ucapnya terbata saat tidak melihat tiga orang yang tadi berada bersamanya.

"HUWAAA~"

Kibum yang mendengar sebuah tangisan dari dalam rumahnya langsung berlari masuk, karena sepertinya ketiga orang itu sudah berada di dalam dan… bertengkar.

"Huwaaa~"

"Itu punya Eunhyuk, kembalikan."

"Siapa bilang ini punyamu, ini punyaku bocah nakal."

"Huwaaa~"

"Itu punya Eunhyuk."

"Ini punyaku!"

"Hiks… hiks…"

Kibum memijat kepalanya, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing yang teramat sangat melihat tiga orang di depannya ini. Yang pertama Donghae yang menangis, tapi entah apa yang ditangisi oleh Donghae Kibum sama sekali tidak tahu, karena Donghae sudah menangis sejak awal dia masuk. Dan yang selanjutnya Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang memperebutkan sebuah kotak hitam yang bernama PSP yang baru saja diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya tadi malam, paling tidak untuk mengusir kebosanan mereka selama orang tua mereka itu pergi.

"Itu punya Eunhyuk Kim Kyuhyun!" sekarang Kibum semakin merasa sakit kepala saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak pada Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel hyung padahal dia adalah adik bungsu –sepertinya, di keluarga ini.

"APA?" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

'Glab…'

Kyuhyun langsung menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan satu tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga Eunhyuk terjatuh dan…

"Huwaaa~" Eunhyuk menangis.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk menangis tertawa senang, karena akhirnya dia bisa menguasai PSP tersebut dari dua bocah yang sedang bergulat di lantai sekarang.

"Hiks… hiks… Bummie Hyung," Donghae yang menjadi orang yang pertama kali dibuat Kyuhyun menangis langsung mendekati Kibum dan memeluk kakinya.

Kibum menunduk menatap adik kecilnya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun beberapa hari yang lalu itu dan kemudian segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Adik Hyung kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil mengusap air mata Donghae yang masih saja menangis.

"Kyuhyun Hyung jahat hiks… PSP itu kan punya Donghae hiks…" jawab Donghae dengan isakkan-isakkannya.

"Bukan hiks… itu bukan punya Donghae, itu punya Eunhyuk hiks… hiks…" Eunhyuk yang sekarang juga sama terisaknya dengan Donghae mencoba mengoreksi setiap ucapan Donghae, karena dia merasa dialah pemilik PSP hitam yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia sedang asik bermain dengan PSPnya tersebut di dalam kamar sambil berbaring dan sesekali mengambil kacang dari toples yang memang sudah dia siapkan di sana.

Kembali Kibum memijat kepalanya, dia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Belum ada lima menit mereka ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, tapi keributan sudah terjadi. Kibum tidak bisa membayangkan dia harus menghadapi ini selama satu bulan, karena memang orang tuanya harus berada di luar kota selama itu.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kibum melihat saudara-saudaranya ini bertengkar, bahkan dia dan Kyuhyunpun sangat sering bertengkar memperebutkan sebuah laptop, karena mereka berdua merasa paling memerlukan laptop tersebut, karena memang tugas sekolah mereka diberikan oleh guru mereka melalui website sekolah. Belum lagi kalau sudah menyangkut tugas yang memang harus diketik, itu akan membuatnya dan Kyuhyun akan seperti orang yang berani membunuh satu sama lain agar bisa mendapatkan laptop tersebut.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi," ucap Kibum mencoba untuk sabar meski dia sudah sangat merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Seandainya orang tuanya itu tidak pergi pasti orang tuanya yang akan menenangkan kedua adik cengengnya ini.

Kibum mengusap kedua air mata dari pipi kedua adik kembarnya hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Kibum erat, "Eunhyuk benci Kyuhyun Hyung," ucapnya.

"Mana boleh Hyukkie bilang begitu."

"Kyuhyun Hyung jahat," jawab Eunhyuk, karena dia memang sangat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun yang selalu menjahilinya dan tidak pernah mau mengalah padanya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Donghae kembali menangis, padahal baru saja tangisannya itu terhenti.

"Hae kenapa?" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Donghae juga mau dipeluk," rengek Donghae dan Kibum langsung menurutinya dengan menarik tubuh Donghae dan langsung memeluknya, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya menatap Donghae sedikit tajam karena dia tidak suka kelakuan manja Donghae yang selalu minta perhatian lebih dari Kibum hyung mereka.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum lebih erat dari sebelumnya membuat tubuh Donghae sedikit bergeser dan itu membuat Donghae kembali menangis, "Eunhyuk jelek, awas," ucapnya sambil menarik tubuh Eunhyuk agar menjauh dari Kibum.

Donghae terus menarik-narik tubuh Eunhyuk yang sekarang memang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar Donghae tidak dapat melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Kibum, tapi Donghae tidak mau menyerah hingga akhirnya pelukkan Eunhyuk terlepas dan tubuhnya sedikit terhempas ke lantai, dan Kibum, dia hanya diam melihat kedua adiknya tersebut memperebutkannya.

Setelah Donghae berhasil melepaskan Eunhyuk dari tubuh Kibum, dia langsung memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat, "Kibum Hyung hanya milik Donghae," ucapnya penuh penekanan sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang mengusap pantatnya yang sakit. "Kibum Hyung hanya milik Donghae," ulangnya yang akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum lega saat melihat EunHae sudah tertidur pulas dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan PSPnya dan kemudian segera merebut PSP tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Berhenti bermain!" ucap Kibum yang tidak dibalas apapun oleh Kyuhyun, dia malah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menyamping, memperhatikan kedua adik kembarnya.

"Kau tidak salah membiarkan mereka tidur di satu tempat tidur, kalau mereka bangun mereka pasti bertengkar," ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

"Kalau begitu menjauh dari sana," perintah Kibum yang tidak dituruti sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun karena sekarang dia malah sibuk memeluk gulingnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kibum hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun tapi kemudian beralih menatap kedua adik kembarnya. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua pasti bertengkar saat mereka bangun nanti, karena memang kenyataannya mereka tidak tidur di satu tempat tidur meskipun mereka berada di satu kamar.

Mereka berempat mempunyai satu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur, tempat tidur EunHae sekarang seharusnya adalah tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, sedang tempat tidur di mana Kyuhyun sedang berbaring sekarang adalah tempat tidur Kibum dan Donghae. Dan bila dia memindahkan Donghae untuk tidur di sebelah Kyuhyun sekarang, Donghae pasti langsung menangis saat bangun nanti karena Kyuhyun akan menindih tubuh mungil itu untuk menjahilinya. Dan sedangkan bila dia memindahkan Eunhyuk untuk tidur bersama Kyuhyun sekarang, pasti nanti Eunhyuk akan mengamuk karena dia tidak mau tidur di tempat tidur Donghae.

**.**

**.**

'Brak…'

"Huwaaa~"

Kibum yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, Kyuhyun dan kedua adik kembarnya langsung berlari ke dalam kamar saat mendengar Donghae menangis.

Ditatapnya Donghae yang sedang menangis sesegukkan di atas lantai, dan kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan juga menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk tenang di atas tempat tidur dengan kembali memainkan PSP yang tadi sempat Kibum sembunyikan, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menemukannya.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau diam saja melihat mereka berdua bertengkar?" teriak Kibum dan langsung mendekati Donghae, menggendong tubuh mungil itu, dan berusaha membuatnya diam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau mereka akan bertengkar saat mereka bangun nanti," jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari PSPnya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, karena Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak akan perduli dengan pertengkaran kedua adik kembarnya tersebut bila saja orang tuanya di sini. Kibum bahkan tidak pernah bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya saat melihat EunHae saling memperebutkan pensil saat mereka mengerjakan PR, ataupun saat EunHae memperebutkan siapa yang duluan mandi dengan saling tarik-menarik. Tapi sekarang berbeda, karena kedua orang tuanya menitipkan adik kembarnya itu padanya, dan Kyuhyun karena dia merasa orang tuanya tidak meminta apapun padanya, jadi dia tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi pada adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Jadilah Hyung yang baik Kim Kibum," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengikuti cara berbicara ibu mereka saat ibunya akan pergi tadi.

Kembali Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun, sekarang lebih baik dia fokus pada Donghae yang masih terisak dalam gendongannya, "Hae kenapa?"

"Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae," jawab Donghae manja.

"Hyukkie…" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit ketakutan, karena sesungguhnya Kibum lebih menakutkan daripada Kyuhyun saat dia marah. Kyuhyun memang terlihat seperti setan bagi Eunhyuk, tapi sang raja iblis adalah Kibum bila dia sedang marah.

"Dia tidur di tempat tidur Eunhyuk," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kesal ke arah Donghae, meski akhirnya dia langsung bersembunyi di bawah selimut saat melihat mata Kibum yang terbelalak menatapnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk ketakutan seperti itu hanya tersenyum, karena dia sangat tahu bahwa Eunhyuk memang sangat takut pada Kibum meskipun dia selalu ingin Kibum memanjakannya sama seperti Donghae.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kita mandi saja eoh?" ucap Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae, karena memang sekarang masih jam lima sore meski tadi Kibum sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Ne… hiks…" jawab Donghae masih sedikit terisak.

"Eunhyuk juga mau mandi sama Hyung," Eunhyuk yang sudah keluar dari selimutnya berucap dengan sangat manja pada Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyukkie mandi dengan Kyuhyun Hyung nanti," tolak Kibum, karena dia tidak ingin nanti kedua adik kembarnya ini bertengkar di kamar mandi.

"Tidak mau, Eunhyuk tidak mau mandi sama Kyuhyun Hyung," Eunhyuk juga menolak perintah Kibum.

"Baiklah," ucap Kibum menyerah, karena tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Eunhyuk tidak mandi sore ini. Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya, bila dia bilang tidak mau maka dia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan itu, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membujuknya nanti. "Tapi jangan bertengkar!" kali ini Kibum berucap dengan sedikit berteriak membuat EunHae mengangguk kecil mengiyakan karena rasa takut mereka.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk memajukan mulutnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang ada di depannya sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak ingin makan karena melihat Donghae yang sedang tersenyum mendapat suapan dari Kibum, terlebih sekarang Donghae duduk di atas pangkuan Kibum.

"Waeyo? Hyukkie mau disuapin eoh? Sini, Hyung yang suapin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjejalkan nasi ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk terbatuk, karena nasi yang Kyuhyun suapkan sangat banyak.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk berteriak, dia sama sekali tidak berminat memanggil Kyuhyun dengan hyung.

'Glab…'

Kyuhyun langsung membuat Eunhyuk diam karena sekarang dia sudah menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan satu tangannya dan mendorongnya, "Makan!" perintah Kyuhyun yang Eunhyuk turuti meski pada kenyataannya dia terus memandang kesal ke arah Donghae.

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa~"

Kibum kembali memijat kepalanya saat mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar, apalagi sekarang yang Kyuhyun lakukan yang membuat adiknya itu menangis, "Bummie Hyung…" adiknya yang menangis itu berlari keluar dari kamar dan langsung mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Donghae yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau mengajariku mengerjakan PR, dia bilang kerjakan sendiri hiks…"

"Hyukkie…" bentak Kibum, "Panggil dia Kyuhyun Hyung!"

"Tidak mau, Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan," jawab Eunhyuk santai dan sekarang dia sudah tidak terdengar terisak lagi, cepat sekali dia diam. "Hyung, Eunhyuk mau mengerjakan PR dengan Hyung saja," lanjut Eunhyuk setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat karena Kibum langsung sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri setelah Eunhyuk bicara tadi.

"Tidak boleh!" Donghae langsung menolak permintaan Eunhyuk, dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung naik ke pangkuan Kibum.

Kibum yang melihat Donghae seperti itu hanya diam, entah mengapa Donghae begitu manja padanya. "Kemari," ucap Kibum saat melihat Eunhyuk yang manyun setelah Donghae melarangnya tadi. "Kita kerjakan PRnya sama-sama," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebelahnya, dan Donghae yang melihat itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kibum yang sedang memangkunya sekarang.

Setelah Eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya Kibum kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua adik kembarnya, meskipun dia sedikit kesulitan saat ingin menulis mengingat Donghae berada di atas pangkuannya, itu membuat dia sulit bergerak.

"Ini punya Donghae," ucap Donghae membuat Kibum menolehkan pandangannya kepada kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Eunhyuk mau pinjam, pensil Eunhyuk patah," rengek Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae tidak memberikannya, malah dia langsung menarik pensilnya yang sedang Eunhyuk pegang.

"Ini punya Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak boleh pinjam," Donghae langsung menyembunyikan pensilnya di bawah buku tebal milik Kibum yang ada di atas meja dan kemudian menekan buku itu dengan kepalanya. "Weee…" dia menjulurkan lidah ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Donghae pelit," Eunhyuk terlihat kesal dan kemudian menarik-narik ujung baju kaos Kibum membuat Kibum menolehkan pandangannya ke adiknya tersebut. "Hyung, pensil Eunhyuk patah," adunya sambil menunjukkan pensilnya yang patah.

"Hm," jawab Kibum singkat setelah melihat pensil tersebut.

"Hyung," Eunhyuk merengek sambil terus menarik-narik baju Kibum.

"Minta tolong Kyuhyun Hyung," ucap Kibum tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Eunhyuk dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya, "Hae turun eoh?" pintanya pada Donghae karena dia sangat merasa kesulitan karena Donghae yang terus saja berada di pangkuannya.

Donghae turun dari pangkuan Kibum dengan wajah cemberut dan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Donghae sebagai balasan darinya. Dan kemudian Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke kamar meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk meraut pensilnya, tapi…

"Huwaaa~" Eunhyuk kembali menangis.

Kibum membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke atas meja, kepalanya sangat pusing karena sedari tadi adik-adiknya ini selalu bertengkar. Apalagi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang sehingga membuat Eunhyuk menangis lagi.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" Kibum berteriak saat dia berada di depan pintu kamar, karena dia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

Kibum membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mereka saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sedang menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya sedang menulis di sebuah buku yang Kibum ketahui kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas sama sepertinya.

"Dia menggangguku, jadi kalau seperti ini dia akan diam," ucap Kyuhyun santai dan kemudian mendorong wajah Eunhyuk menjauhinya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Eunhyuk yang baru saja selamat dari cengkraman Kyuhyun menangis sambil berbaring di lantai, membuat Kibum benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Terserah kalian!" ucap Kibum kemudian dan langsung naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, karena sepertinya dia lebih baik membiarkan mereka semua bertengkar daripada harus mengurusnya, dia lebih baik tidak menjadi hyung yang baik seperti yang ibunya inginkan, karena itu membuat dia lelah. "Selamat malam," lanjutnya dan langsung memejamkan matanya di dalam selimut hangatnya.

**~E.N.D?**

**T.B.C~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Twins**

**Cash : Kibum / Kyuhyun / Eunhyuk / Donghae**

**Warning (?): Di sini KiHyun lebih tua dari EunHae.**

**Summary: Dua pasang anak kembar yang berkebalikan (?)**

**Kibum seseorang yang dingin tapi penuh perhatian kepada adik kembarnya EunHae.**

**Kyuhyun kembaran Kibum yang sangat sering menjahili adik kembarnya meskipun dia sangat menyayangi mereka.**

**Donghae adik kembar KiHyun yang sangat ingin dimanja oleh Kibum hingga dia mengatakan 'Kibum Hyung hanya milik Donghae'.**

**Dan Eunhyuk kembaran Donghae yang selalu merasa iri pada Donghae karena dia merasa Donghae selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kibum sedangkan dia tidak, dan dia paling membenci Kyuhyun.**

**- isfa_id -**

"Eunhyuk jelek, buka pintunya!"

'Brak… brak… brak…"

Donghae sedari tadi berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi berkali-kali, dia kalah, ya… dia kalah, karena sekarang Eunhyuklah yang ada di dalam kamar mandi setelah mereka saling tarik dan dorong. "Eunhyuk buka! Donghae duluan," terus Donghae berteriak hingga akhirnya teriakkannya terhenti saat dia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang dan saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ternyata tubuhnya kini sudah berada dalam gendongan Kibum.

Diam, hanya itu yang Donghae lakukan saat Kibum membawanya menjauh dari kamar mandi hingga mereka berada di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala membuat dia berteriak "NEMO!" karena melihat iklan film 'Finding Nemo' dan itu membuat Kibum tersenyum.

Sementara di ruangan lain, dapur, Kyuhyun sedang bersungut sambil meletakkan piring-piring dengan sedikit dibanting karena tidak terima kalau dia yang harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Kalau saja dia tidak perlu makan, dia pasti tidak akan mau melakukan itu.

Tinggalkan Kyuhyun, biarkan dia menggerutu dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Eunhyuk yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya, keluar dengan handuk kecil yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya langsung berlari menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menendang kaki Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat kesal. Tapi kini langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat KiHae di ruang tengah, dia memajukan mulutnya kesal saat lagi-lagi melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Kibum, "Donghae menyebalkan," gerutunya. Hingga kini dia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tanpa menghiraukan Kibum yang memanggilnya.

"Sekarang Hae mandi," ucap Kibum menurunkan tubuh mungil Donghae dari pangkuannya dan langsung menyusul Eunhyuk ke dalam kamar setelah Donghae berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk yang berjinjit untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya dari dalam lemari. Kibum melangkah perlahan mendekatinya dan menolongnya untuk mengambil seragam tersebut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut saat Eunhyuk menatapnya sekilas dan kemudian memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Hyung tidak adil," jawab Eunhyuk tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada Kibum, "Hyung hanya sayang pada Donghae."

"Hei, siapa bilang hyung tidak sayang Hyukkie eoh?"

"Buktinya, Hyung selalu manjain Donghae, tapi Eunhyuk tidak," jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kibum yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Eunhyuk, "Jadi Hyukkie mau apa?"

"Peluk."

Kibum tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit basah. "Tidak marah lagi?" kembali Kibum bertanya dan kembali Eunhyuk memberikan anggukkan.

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Sekarang pakai seragamnya eoh?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan langsung mengambil seragamnya dari tangan Kibum.

Kembali Kibum memberikan senyumannya saat melihat adik kecilnya itu memakai satu per satu pakaiannya hingga Eunhyuk berdiri tegap di hadapannya dan mengatakan "Sudah Hyung" padanya. Diperhatikannya seragam Eunhyuk dan kemudian sedikit merapikannya.

"Hiks…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara isakkan terdengar di telinga Kibum dan saat dia menoleh dia mendapati Donghae yang sedang terisak di depan pintu meski tanpa air mata. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba terisak seperti itu.

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya dan kemudian langsung berjalan masuk, mendekati Kibum dan Eunhyuk, kemudian…

'Brak…'

"Auw…" Eunhyuk menjerit kesakitan saat tubuhnya jatuh setelah didorong oleh Donghae.

"Donghae!" Kibum berteriak melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa alasan apapun, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum kesal dengan nada sedikit membentak. Kibum segera mendekati Eunhyuk, meraih tangannya untuk membantunya kembali berdiri, tapi 'Plak,' Donghae langsung menjauhkan tangan Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluk Kibum.

"Kibum Hyung hanya milik Donghae," rengeknya.

Kibum mendorong tubuh Donghae membuat pelukkan dari adik kecilnya itu terlepas, "Jangan manja!" ucapnya meski Donghae sama sekali tidak perduli dengan ucapannya. "Cepat pakai seragammu!" perintah Kibum, hingga mau tak mau Donghae langsung berjalan menuju lemari dan melompat untuk mengambil seragamnya yang letaknya sedikit tinggi.

"Auw…" Donghae menjerit saat terjatuh setelah berhasil mengambil seragamnya.

Kibum yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Donghae karena dia juga baru saja merapikan kembali seragam Eunhyuk yang sedikit berantakkan karena didorong oleh Donghae tadi. "Hyukkie langsung sarapan eoh?" perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Eunhyuk.

Setelah Eunhyuk keluar Kibum memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah selesai memakai seragamnya dengan asal-asalan. Baju yang belum dikancing dan juga jangan lupakan handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Kibum melepaskan handuk tersebut dan langsung merapikan baju Donghae, dengan mengancingkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam celananya. "Hyung tidak suka kalau Hae nakal," ucap Kibum mengerti dengan Donghae yang marah padanya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, arraso!"

"Ne Hyung," jawab Donghae dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sekarang langsung sarapan dengan Kyuhyun Hyung dan Hyukkie."

"Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Hyung mau membereskan kamar dulu," jawab Kibum sambil mengambil handuk Eunhyuk yang tadi dia letakkan di kursi.

**.**

**.**

"Hei monyet kecil, cepat!" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil adik kecilnya tersebut yang masih belum selesai memakai sepatunya. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat Eunhyuk hanya menyilang-nyilangkan tali sepatu tanpa mengikatnya, "Bodoh," rutuknya tapi kemudian langsung membantunya, "Seperti ini," ucapnya menjelaskan cara mengikat sepatunya. Kyuhyun kadang kesal karena harus melakukan itu setiap hari dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengerti.

"Ahhh," Eunhyuk berteriak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya setelah membantunya mengikat tali sepatunya. "Eunhyuk bisa jalan sendiri," ucapnya seraya mencoba turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun meski itu tidak berhasil.

"Kau lihat, mereka sudah jauh," Kyuhyun berucap sambil menggerakkan dagunya guna menunjuk Kibum dan Donghae yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie Hyung."

Kibum yang tadi sudah berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali berbalik menatap EunHae yang memanggilnya. Dia memandang kedua adik kembarnya seolah-olah bertanya kenapa dan kedua adik kembarnya itu tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian berlari menuju ke kelas mereka.

Ya… mereka berempat bersekolah di tempat yang sama, karena sekolah mereka antara SD, SMP dan SMA bergabung, hanya berbeda gedung, jadi setiap hari mereka pasti pergi bersama.

"Ya! kalian berdua," teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena EunHae hanya berpamitan pada Kibum dan tidak padanya.

Kibum yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak begitu lama tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya berat karena Kyuhyun sudah melompat ke atas punggungnya, "Turun!" bentaknya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada leher Kibum membuat Kibum mau tidak mau memegang kaki Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak terjatuh, "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah merasa posisinya sedikit nyaman di atas punggung Kibum yang kini berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Kau pikir?" Kibum malah balik bertanya dan mendapatkan cengiran dari Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tahu Kibum belum menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya karena dari kemarin siang dia selalu membuat ulah dengan menjahili kedua adik kembarnya membuat Kibum pusing. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Belum," jawab Kyuhyun singkat, "Aku langsung tidur setelah kau tidur," lanjutnya membuat Kibum mendengus kesal karena berarti Kyuhyun tidak mengurusi EunHae.

"Jadi?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Atap sekolah!" teriak Kyuhyun dan segera turun dari gendongan Kibum kemudian mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah, bolos.

**.**

**.**

Donghae terus memajukan mulutnya kesal karena sedari tadi Eunhyuk selalu mengganggunya yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru mereka. "Hae," panggil Eunhyuk sambil menekan-nekan tangan Donghae dengan telunjuknya, tapi dengan cepat Donghae tepis. "Hish," sungut Eunhyuk dan kemudian fokus dengan kertasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada kertas putihnya, dia segera meletakkan kertas tersebut di depan Donghae, membuat Donghae tertawa seketika, "Hahaha…"

"Ya! Kalian berdua, MAJU!" teriak sang guru pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan ke depan kelas dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa Eunhyuk juga disuruh maju? Kan Donghae yang ribut," ucap Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan injakkan kaki dari Donghae.

"Aku tertawa gara-gara kamu," Donghae berucap kesal pada Eunhyuk, karena dia juga tidak akan tertawa bila tidak melihat gambar yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan padanya.

Guru mereka memandang mereka berdua bergantian hingga mereka berdua berhenti berdebat mencoba membela diri, "Jadi? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya guru mereka.

"Ini seonsaengnim," jawab Donghae sambil memberikan kertas yang dia pegang kepada gurunya.

Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tangan Donghae sambil menatapnya seolah berkata 'Jangan berikan itu,' tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak mengerti dan tetap memberikannya pada guru mereka.

Guru mereka terdiam setelah melihat gambar yang ada di kertas tersebut, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, bagaimana tidak, Eunhyuk menggambar dirinya dengan ukuran badan yang sangat besar, kepala botak dan dengan kumis tebal, jangan lupakan tulisan yang ada di bawahnya 'Badut'.

"BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS!"

Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar teriakkan guru mereka begitu juga dengan Donghae, tapi Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal pada Donghae, kenapa Donghae dengan begitu polosnya memberikan kertas tersebut pada guru mereka, sudah pasti guru mereka akan murka melihatnya. "Bodoh," ucap Eunhyuk kesal pada Donghae saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

'You Win!'

"YEAH!"

Kyuhyun melompat dari kursi tempat duduknya saat dia berhasil memenangkan sebuah level yang sudah cukup tinggi dari permainannya. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sejenak dan kemudian kembali memandang segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang dari atap sekolah mereka, ingat, mereka bolos.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kibum berginjit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau mengagetkanku," ucapnya dan kembali menatap ke bawah.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Kibum yang ternyata sedang menatap dua orang anak kecil yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mengenal mereka, mereka adalah EunHae adik kembarnya.

Gedung sekolah mereka membentuk seperti huruf U, di mana SD berada di depan gedung SMA tempat KiHyun berada sekarang sedangkan SMP berada di tengah. Jadi itu bisa membuat KiHyun menatap lurus ke depan untuk memperhatikan adik kembar mereka.

Ya… Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang siswa SMA berusia enam belas tahun, berbeda sembilan tahun dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Mereka dihukum lagi," ucap Kyuhyun santai dan kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali memainkan PSPnya, atau lebih tepatnya PSP mereka berempat.

Orang tua mereka bukanlah orang tua yang pelit, mereka mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa selalu memberikan sebuah barang untuk mereka berempat, satu laptop, satu PSP, bahkan mereka berempat diletakkan di satu kamar meskipun di rumah mereka mempunyai beberapa ruang kosong, cukup untuk mereka berempat. Orang tua mereka hanya ingin mereka berempat bisa lebih berbagi, lebih dekat, meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka berempat sudah sangat dekat bahkah saking dekatnya mereka lebih sering bertengkar.

Tapi itu membuat mereka bisa saling mengerti diri mereka masing-masing, dan terlebih untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun, itu agar mereka lebih bisa menjadi 'hyung' yang bisa membimbing kedua adik kembar mereka, dan pada kenyataannya sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae benar-benar bisa mengikuti apa yang kedua hyung mereka lakukan, salah satunya adalah selalu membuat masalah di sekolah. Bukankah itu persis dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang selalu saja memilih untuk bolos saat belum menyelesaikan tugas mereka seperti sekarang. Mereka adik-adik yang patuh bukan?

'Plak…'

Kibum menepis tangan yang memukul kepalanya, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali dia mendapatkan pukulan itu, "Hentikan Kyu!" ucapnya meski pandangannya tidak beralih dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae di bawah sana yang terlihat seperti sedang berdebat, terlihat dari cara mereka yang saling menendang satu sama lain, sayang Kibum tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

'Plak…'

"Ya!..."

Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang, Kepala Sekolah.

"TURUN!"

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang asik menikmati makanan mereka di kantin. Eunhyuk asik memakan pisangnya entah sudah berapa banyaknya. Sedangkan Donghae malah asik menatap ikan di dalam tepak bekal mereka dengan perasaan iba.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menikmati makanan mereka dengan senyuman cerahnya, mereka merasa sangat lapar, terlebih karena mereka merasa lelah berdiri di depan kelas sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. "Eunhyuk, Donghae mau itu," ucap Donghae menunjuk telur gulung yang ada di tepak Eunhyuk karena miliknya sudah habis.

"Ini," ucap Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan sepotong telur gulung ke tepak Donghae, "Tapi Eunhyuk minta itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk potongan kecil dari daging yang Donghae potong-potong tadi.

"Ini," jawab Donghae dan memberikan beberapa potongan daging pada Eunhyuk.

Mereka terus berbagi bekal masing-masing hingga akhirnya bekal mereka habis dan sekarang mereka sibuk membereskan tepak mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Hei Lee."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung mengangkat wajah mereka saat seseorang menyapa mereka. Mereka menatap seorang namja tinggi yang mereka kenal. Namja tersebut salah satu teman sekelas hyung mereka, Choi Siwon.

"Ayo!" ucap Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae setelah sebelumnya memasukkan tepak mereka ke dalam tas.

"Hei Lee, kalian sudah selesai," ucap Siwon membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berhenti melangkah.

"Kami Kim!" Eunhyuk berucap sinis pada Siwon, karena memang kenyataannya dia sangat tidak menyukai Siwon, rasa bencinya pada Siwon lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya pada Kyuhyun, karena dia paling benci saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan Lee, karena baginya dia dan Donghae adalah Kim.

"Oh, benarkah Lee Donghae?" ejek Siwon.

"AKU EUNHYUK!" teriak Eunhyuk karena Siwon salah menyebut namanya. Oke, ingat mereka anak kembar, dan banyak orang yang salah mengenali mereka.

Siwon terdiam mendengar teriakkan Eunhyuk, belum lagi saat melihat semua orang yang berada di sana mentertawakannya karena dia mendapatkan bentakkan dari anak SD, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

"Oh Lee Eunhyuk," ucap Siwon dengan nada sombong guna menutupi rasa malunya. Siwon menatap Eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal karena panggillannya dan kemudian menatap Donghae yang hanya menunduk sambil terus mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Donghae, "Hei Lee Donghae, kenapa kau diam?"

"Nama Donghae Kim, bukan Lee," akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan begitu menyebalkan.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar menggemaskan Lee," Siwon tetap memanggil mereka berdua dengan Lee meskipun sedari tadi Eunhyuk dan Donghae selalu menjawab kalau mereka Kim, bukan Lee.

"Hiks…" akhirnya Donghae menangis, "Nama Donghae Kim, hiks…" isaknya dan tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah keluar dari matanya dengan satu tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Eunhyuk, "Kim… hiks…"

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae menangis langsung menatap kesal ke arah Siwon, "Kau menyebalkan," ucap Eunhyuk dan menendang kaki Siwon tepat di tulang keringnya membuat Siwon meringis menahan sakit. Kemudian dia langsung menarik tangan Donghae menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan meminta Donghae untuk berhenti menangis.

"YA!" jerit Siwon.

**T.B.C**

**Saya melanjutkan FF ini, karena memang belum mempunyai ide untuk FF yang lain.**

**Untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya terima kasih, tidak menyangka bakalan dapat respon yang cukup baik.**

**bluesky | DewiDestriaPutri | cloudyeye | ikan | Sparkling | lee minji elf | BluePrince14 | Guest (?) | minmi arakida | Anonymouss | Revita Kuzo | kihae1995 | Dongdonghae | aoora | ika. zordick | Michiimochii | BluBlue | Arit291 | gaemwon407 | e. lyte1812 | cloud3024 | arumfishy | CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie | Cho TriHyun | Kamiyama Kaoru | dewi anggraeny | Nazimah Elfish | Lee Kyung Hwa**

**Review lagi? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Twins**

**Cast : Kibum / Kyuhyun / Eunhyuk / Donghae**

**Warning (?): Di sini KiHyun lebih tua dari EunHae.**

**Summary: Dua pasang anak kembar yang berkebalikan (?)**

**Kibum seseorang yang dingin tapi penuh perhatian kepada adik kembarnya EunHae.**

**Kyuhyun kembaran Kibum yang sangat sering menjahili adik kembarnya meskipun dia sangat menyayangi mereka.**

**Donghae adik kembar KiHyun yang sangat ingin dimanja oleh Kibum hingga dia mengatakan 'Kibum Hyung hanya milik Donghae'.**

**Dan Eunhyuk kembaran Donghae yang selalu merasa iri pada Donghae karena dia merasa Donghae selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kibum sedangkan dia tidak, dan dia paling membenci Kyuhyun.**

**- isfa_id -**

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan tempat di mana semua orang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca, ya… perpustakaan, karena memang itulah yang akan dia lakukan saat pulang sekolah seraya menunggu jam pulang kedua kakak kembarnya. Dia berjalan santai di depan mendahului Donghae yang sedang merengut sambil menggerutu karena merasa beban dua tas yang dibawanya sangatlah berat, sementara Eunhyuk yang berjalan di depan dengan santainya memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Hyukkie," rengek Donghae, tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rengekkannya, hingga… "Huwaaa~"

"HAE!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan seketika berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah dibawa lari oleh seseorang.

**.**

**.**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat asyik menikmati eskrim mereka. Lihatlah betapa kotornya mulut mereka berdua, tapi itu menampakkan kalau mereka berdua sedang sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan salah satu hal yang paling mereka sukai, eskrim.

Sebentar? Bukankah tadi Donghe dibawa lari oleh seseorang? Memang! Dan yang membawanya lari adalah…

'Plak.'

"Yaich," seorang namja yang ada bersama EunHae bersungut saat mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya, terlebih saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Kibum, kembarannya.

'Plak.'

Kembali suara itu terdengar dan kali ini karena sebuah tas yang Kibum lempar tepat di muka Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan? Membersihkan toilet di setiap lantai," Kibum berteriak tertahan mengatakan apa yang baru saja selesai dia lakukan sambil sedikit memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Ingat kejadian di mana KiHyun bolos dan bersembunyi di atap sekolah? Saat itu kepala sekolah menemukan Kibum di sana, tapi Kyuhyun? Hilang! Kibum bahkan tidak tahu ke mana Kyuhyun bersembunyi hingga akhirnya dia sendirian yang harus menerima hukuman membersihkan toilet di setiap lantai sekolahnya, errr… itu menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Kibum," bela Kyuhyun, karena memang sesungguhnya dia memang sudah memperingati Kibum dengan cara memukul kepalanya, tapi karena Kibum masih asyik memperhatikan kedua adik kembarnya dia sama sekali tidak menggubris itu.

Sudahlah, lupakan kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu, bukankah lebih baik memperhatikan dua namja imut yang masih asyik menikmati eskrim mereka, lihatlah betapa manisnya mereka yang terus tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan pertengkaran kakak kembar mereka.

"Oh… Bummie, lihat, yeoja itu sangat manis," ucap Kyuhyun setelah diam beberapa saat ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan mini dres berwarna pink dengan renda putih di bagian bawahnya sedang berjalan melewati meja mereka.

"Apanya yang manis, lebih manis mereka," ucap Kibum tidak perduli pada yeoja yang Kyuhyun katakan karena sekarang dia tengah memperhatikan kedua adik kembarnya yang tengah mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka saat mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi yang mengatakan mereka berdua lebih manis, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan yeoja yang baru saja Kyuhyun puji dengan kata manis tadi. "Aigoo… kalian benar-benar manis," lanjut Kibum membelai pipi EunHae.

"Hish, mereka manis? Monyet kecil ini manis? Ikan jelek itu manis? Kau bercanda Kibum, aku jauh lebih manis," Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi, berlagak sok imut, membuat perut Kibum tiba-tiba mual.

'Plak.'

"Kau…" Kyuhyun geram saat mendapatkan lemparan sendok eskrim dari Eunhyuk dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Eunhyuk ke atas meja, tapi baru saja dia mau melakukan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk sebagai balasan sendok eskrim yang mendarat di kepalanya, Donghae langsung menggigit tangannya.

"Kau…" Kyuhyun semakin geram mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae, dan langsung mengangkat Donghae ke atas meja sama seperti Eunhyuk, "Kau…"

"Hiks…" Donghae menangis.

"Hentikan Kyu!" bentak Kibum dan langsung memeluk Donghae agar adiknya itu berhenti menangis.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung menggigit tangan Kyuhyun.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae berjalan sambil melompat-lompat, beberapa langkah meninggalkan KiHyun di belakang bersama Eunhyuk yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, karena sekarang dia tengah tertidur setelah merasa puas memakan eskrim hingga tak terhitung banyaknya, sepertinya perutnya terlalu penuh hingga membuat dia mengantuk.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terus memperhatikan kelakuan Donghae yang membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan mereka, adik kembar mereka yang satu ini memang sangat manja, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Walaupun memang ada sifat manja dari Eunhyuk tapi sifat manja Donghae jauh lebih lebih lebih besar.

"Huh," terdengar tarikan nafas dari Kyuhyun saat dia memperbaiki posisi Eunhyuk dalam gendongannya, "Bahkan sudah dua tahun, tidak ada yang mencari mereka," ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang membuat Kibum mengangguk kecil mengiyakan, "Dan juga… sampai sekarang Donghae belum bisa dekat denganku, dia selalu menangis," lanjutnya, karena memang seperti itu, Donghae tidak pernah bisa dekat dengannya, bahkan meski mereka sudah bersama selama dua tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

"_Hiks… Hyukkie… Hae lapar," Donghae, namja kecil berusia lima tahun itu merengek sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar._

"_Aku juga," jawab seorang namja kecil satunya yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk, kembarannya. "Ayo," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Donghae untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah mereka cukup lama duduk di pinggir jalan, di mana mereka berdua tidak tahu tepatnya mereka ada di mana._

_Sementara di tempat lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat di mana EunHae berada, dua orang namja dengan seragam sekolah mereka tengah berlari entah karena apa, dikejar, atau malah main kejar-kejaran, tapi yang jelas memang itulah yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan. Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga…_

'_Bruk.'_

"_Hiks…"_

"_Auw…"_

_Seorang namja kecil bangkit setelah sebelumnya dia terduduk karena ditabrak oleh seorang namja yang tengah berlari. Dilihatnya saudara kembarnya tengah menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Dia merangkak mendekati kembarannya tersebut dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Sakit… hiks… kaki Hae sakit… hiks hiks…" jawab namja kecil yang bernama Donghae itu tetap terus memegangi lututnya._

"_Aish, bocah nakal, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini, kalian membuat bokongku sakit," seorang namja yang menabrak dua namja kecil tadi berucap seraya mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit setelah dia bangkit karena tersungkur saat menabrak mereka tadi. "Oh…" tapi tiba-tiba namja itu ber'oh' ria saat menatap kedua namja kecil itu, "Kalian kembar," ucapnya memperhatikan kedua namja kembar itu dan mendekatinya._

_Donghae, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan rasa sakitnya saat namja tersebut mendekatinya langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Eunhyuk, menatap dengan sedikit takut pada namja yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang._

"_Eh?" namja tersebut bingung kenapa tiba-tiba melihat namja kecil yang sepertinya ketakutan padanya, tapi sepertinya hanya namja kecil itu yang takut, karena kembarannya terlihat biasa saja._

"_Kalian tidak apa-apa?"_

_Kedua namja kecil itu mendongak menatap seorang namja yang berdiri di depan mereka, berdiri di sebelah namja yang pertama kali mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua berkedip, menatap dua namja itu bergantian, mereka juga kembar._

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyung…"

Kibum memutar tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terduduk di kursi belajarnya karena dia memang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Dia menunduk menatap Donghae yang tadi memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Donghae sambil berujar "Ada apa?" dan sedetik kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menyelesaikan kembali tugasnya.

Donghae terdiam sambil memperhatikan pergerakkan tangan Kibum yang terus menuliskan sesuatu di buku tugasnya, sepertinya dia ragu. "Hyung…" ucapnya pelan.

"Hm…" Kibum tak ingin menunda pekerjaannya hanya untuk kembali menoleh seperti tadi kepada Donghae, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya agar besok tak harus kembali bolos dan mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah seperti tadi.

"Donghae adik Hyung kan?" pertanyaan Donghae ini akhirnya membuat Kibum berhenti dari kegiatannya dan beralih menatap adiknya itu serius.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kibum dengan senyumnya.

"Berarti Donghae, Kim kan?"

"Oh…" Kibum terdiam, segera diangkatnya tubuh mungil Donghae ke dalam pangkuannya dan kemudian mendekapnya, "Tentu saja, karena Donghae adik Hyung dan juga Kyuhyun Hyung."

Perlu diketahui, EunHae dan KiHyun bukanlah saudara kandung, bahkan sesungguhnya mereka berempat bukanlah anak dari keluarga Kim. Ya, KiHyun pun bukan anak kandung dari tuan dan nyonya Kim.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim ada sepasang suami istri pemilik dari sebuah panti asuhan, panti asuhan di mana dulunya KiHyun dan EunHae tinggal. Dulu? Ya, karena kini mereka berempat bukanlah lagi menjadi anak penghuni panti asuhan karena tuan dan nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk mengadopsi mereka berempat.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim adalah salah satu pebisnis sukses di Korea, dan mereka mempunyai seorang anak awalnya. Namun, setelah anak mereka meninggal, mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah panti asuhan. Entahlah, mungkin dengan begitu –berada bersama anak-anak, mereka merasa seolah-olah anak mereka sedang bersama mereka.

Awalnya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk tuan dan nyonya Kim mengadopsi KiHyun ataupun EunHae. Sebagaimana anak di panti asuhan lainnya, mereka berempatpun memiliki kemungkinan untuk diadopsi oleh orang tua di luar sana yang mungkin sulit mendapatkan keturunan. Dan KiHyun dan EunHaepun sering 'hampir' menjadi anak adopsi 'mereka'. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi, karena mereka berempat tak mau berpisah dari saudara kembar mereka masing-masing. Kibum yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun ataupun sebaliknya dan juga Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae ataupun sebaliknya. Sementara sang calon orang tua mereka hanya ingin mengadopsi satu anak, bukan dua.

Pernah suatu ketika salah satu di antara KiHyun ataupun EunHae mendapatkan orang tua angkat yang membuat mereka akhirnya terpisah, toh mereka akan kembali bersama lagi karena mereka akan kabur dari rumah dan kembali ke panti asuhan. Semenjak itulah mereka berempatpun tak pernah lagi mendapatkan orang tua angkat hingga akhirnya tuan dan nyonya Kim sendirilah yang mengadopsi mereka semua. Lagipula tuan dan nyonya Kim sangat menyayangi mereka terlebih Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sudah mereka asuh sejak mereka bayi dikarenakan orang tua mereka yang telah meninggal.

"Kim Kyuhyun berengsek!"

Kibum langsung menurunkan Donghae dari pangkuannya saat mendengar suara teriakkan Eunhyuk dari ruang tengah. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut diikuti langkah kecil Donghae di belakangnya, hingga terlihatlah di matanya Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang tengah 'berkelahi', "Apa lagi yang mereka berdua lakukan?" desah Kibum tak mengerti dengan kedua adiknya yang tidak pernah akur itu.

"Berhenti mengganggunya Kyu," Kibum mendekati mereka berdua dan langsung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dan Eunhyuk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kyuhyun berengsek."

"Ya! bocah nakal, aku hanya meminjam pensilmu dan kamu mengataiku berengsek, kau gila." Kyuhyun tak bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk padanya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata kasar Kyu, dia mempelajarinya darimu," Kibum menutup telinga kedua adik kembarnya meskipun harus dengan satu tangan di telinga masing-masing yang mau tak mau tetap bisa membuat mereka berdua mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk yang baru saja terlelap sementara Donghae memang sudah setengah jam yang lalu tertidur. Dan Kyuhyun, dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di kursi belajarnya karena baru saja dia menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dan berniat menyusul saudara-saudaranya untuk tidur.

'Pluk.'

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Donghae yang membuat Kibum yang baru saja selesai menyelimuti Eunhyuk segera mendekatinya dan menarik tubuhnya.

"Aish, aku mau di sini, bersama anak cengeng ini," ucap Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dari tarikan Kibum.

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan main-main, kau pasti akan membuat Donghae menangis kalau dia bangun nanti," dan Kibum terus berusaha menarik tubuh saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku-tidak-mau," Kyuhyun berucap dengan cara sedikit berbisik agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap kedua adik kembar mereka, "Dan biar saja dia menangis, aku tidak peduli," lanjutnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk tubuh mungil Donghae dan langsung memejamkan matanya tanpa mempedulikan Kibum yang mendengus sebal ke arahnya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hiks…"

Kibum mengernyitkan matanya saat terbangun karena suara isakan tangis dari seseorang. Dia hapal suara tangis siapa itu, Donghae. Dan benar perkiraannya tadi malam saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Donghae, sudah pasti Donghae akan menangis saat dia terbangun. Entahlah, Kibum sendiri bingung dengan hal ini, mengapa Donghae selalu menangis bila berada di dekat Kyuhyun, dan walaupun tidak menangis, dia pasti akan mencoba mencari sebuah benda sebagai tempat dia sembunyi, sekecil apapun benda itu, yang penting bisa menutupi matanya agar tidak memandang Kyuhyun.

"Huh…" tarikan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kibum, dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan sedikit menarik selimut untuk kembali menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya, karena ini juga bukan jamnya dia bangun, masih terlalu pagi. Tapi untuk Donghae, tentu saja dia sudah terjaga jam lima pagi seperti ini, karena dia adalah orang yang paling dulu bangun di antara mereka berempat, dan itu sudah dari dulu.

Kibum terdiam saat menatap Donghae yang duduk sendirian di tempat tidurnya dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya. 'Di mana Kyuhyun?' batinnya, karena dia sungguh mengira Donghae menangis karena Kyuhyun. Segera didekatinya Donghae dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu, "Kenapa?"

"Hiks… Hyung jahat, Hyung tidak menemani Donghae tidur," jawab Donghae dengan nada sedikit terputus akibat isakannya, dan itu sukses membuat Kibum tersenyum, Donghae kembali cemburu melihat dia yang dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kita mandi," ucap Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan, lagipula ini sudah terjadi hampir setiap hari dan sudah tidak perlu baginya membujuk Donghae dengan kata-kata 'maaf' atau 'Hyung akan menemani Donghae nanti' dan sebagainya, karena sesungguhnya setelah tangisannya berhentipun Donghae akan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan menganggap itu semua tidak pernah terjadi. Begitulah.

**.**

**.**

Jam 06:30, mereka berempat sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah masing-masing, bahkan Eunhyuk yang terakhir bangunpun sudah berada di meja makan bersama Donghae, di mana mereka berdua sibuk beradu sendok dan garpu sambil menunggu Kibum menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka seolah-olah mereka sedang bermain perang dengan mainan robot-robotan sekarang.

'Trang, trang, trang.'

Suara itu terus bergemuruh membuat Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya tersenyum. Lalu Kyuhyun? Ke mana dia? Bukankah dia orang yang pertama bangun pagi ini? Meskipun ini adalah hal baru bagi mereka.

Di sinilah Kyuhyun berada, di ruang tengah, di depan televisi, menyaksikan acara musik yang tayang pagi hari, di mana dia tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan rumah sendirian di pagi hari. Sangat rajin bukan? Tentu saja, karena dia dan Kibum sudah membagi tugas masing-masing untuk hari ini, siapa yang memasak dan siapa yang membereskan rumah. Dan berhubung Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih dikategorikan anak kecil (?) maka mereka berdua hanya mendapat tugas melihat dan menunggu sarapan (?).

"Sarapan siap!" teriak Kibum yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melompat dari duduknya dan segera berlari menuju meja makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar bahkan dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Selamat makan," ucap mereka berempat serentak.

'Ting tong.'

Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi menghentikan pergerakkan tangan mereka yang akan menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulut masing-masing, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tetap menyuapkan nasi goreng tersebut. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Hyukkie, itu telur Donghae," rajuk Donghae saat Eunhyuk mengambil telur dari piringnya dan segera memakannya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun yang tanpa berucap apapun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapakah yang bertandang pagi-pagi seperti ini ke rumah mereka.

'Klek,'

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang berwajah manis di depan mata Kyuhun. Seseorang berkulit putih dan juga memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, mata indah berkilaunya hanya membuat Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bisa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Maaf," satu kata yang keluar dari bibir sosok manis itu berhasil membuat roh Kyuhyun kembali ke tubuhnya hingga kini Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sambil berujar 'oh'.

"Siapa Kyu?"

"Oh… ini…" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang kini tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Dia berbalik guna melihat Kibum yang ada di belakangnya, "Yeoja -errr- maksudku namja mirip yeoja ini, entah siapa," lanjutnya yang membuat namja tamu tersebut merengut. Karena sesungguhnya inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu, karena awalnya dia mengira bahwa namja tersebut adalah yeoja kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara namja tersebut yang berujar 'maaf' tadi padanya.

"Buwahahaha…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbahak saat menyadari raut wajah sang tamu yang merengut tersebut saat dia kembali membalik tubuhnya setelah Kibum berada tepat di sampingnya. "Buwahahaha…" tawa Kyuhyun semakin meledak seiring semakin merengutnya wajah sang tamu.

"Hentikan Kyu!"

Kyuhyun langsung kembali memasuki rumah mereka setelah mendapat peringatan dari Kibum meskipun tawa itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Kibum dan sang tamu.

"Maaf, dia…"

"Kalian kembar?" tanya sang tamu saat Kibum ingin mengungkapkan permintaan maaf atas ulah Kyuhyun padanya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dia menyebalkan," imbuh sang tamu membuat Kibum tersenyum. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian sang tamu tersebut sadar tentang tujuannya ke sini, dan itu bukanlah untuk mengurusi orang aneh tadi. "Maaf," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya sedetik setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya, "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

**.**

**.**

"Dia kembali?"

"Iya."

"Kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Baik Tuan."

**T.B.C**

**Buwahahaha… FF macam apa ini? Tu si Ikan cengengnya kebangetan #plak**

**Sudahlah…**

**Huh… pendeeekkkkk~ saya tahu, tapi benar-benar sudah mandek pake dek dek dek *apadeh* #abaikan**

**Eum… Review?**

**Oh… terima kasih untuk review di chap sebelumnya ^^**

**Hong Joo Hyun | ressijewell | arriedonghae | bluesky | AF13 | VIOSgetz | gaemwon407 | lee minji elf | Anami Hime | minmi arakida | cloudyeye | nurul. p. putri | bumranger89 | Arit291 | cloud3024 | arumfishy | ifitanara | Elfishyka | Kyuhyuk07 | eunhyuk's wife | ItsWhy | Arum Junnie | Ch3rry Chibi**

**Dan juga… maaf karena sangat lama FF ini update *bow***


End file.
